The Way I Love You
by EmayaShipper4eva
Summary: Emily and Maya just graduated high school, and are engaged. They recently moved in together, but what happens when a flirty next door neighbor has her eye on Maya, not to mention a certain red head coming back into the story. Will Emily and Maya be able to make it through? You'll laugh, cry, scream, want to punch me then hug me. Emaya with bits of Haleb, Ezria, and Spoby later on.
1. Flirting and Ice Cream

_Hello to all! I am happy to say that I am back i. The writing game and ready to update, so be ready for tons of updated stories! This is going to be a chapter story. There will be fluff, suggestive smut/sexual contact, angst, and a whole lot of laughing your ass off one chapter and crying it off the next! Hope you enjoy! Reviews are always welcome, critical or compliments!_

Maya smiled as she looked at her girlfriend- wait... She meant her fiancé. She would have to get used to that for the time being, until they were married. Of course, she didn't mind saying that. In fact she loved saying that- calling Emily her girlfriend, her fiancé, her (soon to be) wife, just hers. As she continued to unpack she grinned as she recalled Emily's sudden yet welcomed proposal the other week...

_Flashback:_

_"Maya!" Emily called. Maya turned and grinned, pecking her girlfriend's lips quickly. "So today's the day," Maya thought aloud. "I know. It seems like it just started and now we're graduating," Emily chuckled. Maya nodded and subconsciously intertwined her fingers with Emily's. Before either girl knew it they had gone through the entire graduation ceremony. Emily and Maya's parents decided to throw joint graduation parties- there was no point in throwing two parties when all four adults knew that the girls would sneak off and meet each other somewhere half way, causing them to miss both parties. They had learned that lesson the hard way when they both had dinner parties the same day a few months back. The party was at Emily's house, and Maya arrived full spirited with a grin on her face. Emily greeted her at the door with a soft kiss, not worrying about her mother. Pam had come to love Maya as a second child, and she had a lot in common with the teenager. Emily took Maya's hand and dragged her to the couch, sitting down and kissing her passionately. "I can't believe we just graduated!" Emily squealed. Maya nodded in agreement and kissed the taller girl again. "Hey... I have something I need to show you," Emily said seriously. Maya was a bit worried by the sudden change in her girlfriends tone, but she followed Emily to her room where she led Maya to the edge of the balcony. She suddenly started tickling Maya out of nowhere. "Emily stop!" Maya cried. Emily laughed. "I'll do anything!" Maya pleaded. Emily pulled away and suddenly gasped out at the sky. "Maya... I... Oh my god look!" she cried. Maya whipped around to see... Nothing. "Emily what are you-" Maya didn't finish- for Emily was suddenly on one knee. "Still willing to do anything?" Emily asked, tears in her eyes. Maya's hand covered her mouth as she fought tears. "Maya, you make my life worth living. I've been with you through everything. During the death of Alison, you never left my side. Not once. There's no way I'll ever leave yours. Trying to tell you how much I love you is like trying to teach a 5 year old trigonometry," Maya had to laugh at that- Emily made even a proposal adorable. Maya waited for Emily to continue. "I can't even begin to imagine life without you. Being with you scares the hell out of me, because if you took a step away from me I would go crazy. You are my world, and you have the power to build it up yet take it away from me. You put strength and confidence in me. To me you are like the last piece of an 18 year long puzzle. You complete everything in my life. I'll never be able to explain how much I love you, but... I'll spend every day trying to prove it, so... Maya Anne St. Germain... Will you do me the honor of becoming mine forever? Will you marry me?" Emily asked. Maya nodded, not able to find her words, and kissed Emily with passion, pouring every ounce of love into the kiss. "Congratulations," Maya and Emily turned to see the grinning faces of their parents. The two girls excitedly hugged their parents before passionately kissing again._

_End flashback_

Maya could stop her heart from melting at the memory, and her heart fluttered when she felt Emily's arms snaking around her waist, feeling gentle kisses on her neck. She closed her eyes and leaned back into Emily's embrace. "What are you staring at? You've been looking out the window for three minutes, and I'm pretty sure you haven't blinked," Emily grinned. "I just love you," Maya whispered. Emily pecked her cheek. "I love you too," she answered back. Maya turned so she could wrap her arms around Emily and smiled when the taller girl fell back on the couch, pulling Maya on top of her. Maya closed her eyes and let out a content sigh as she admired their house. THEIR house. She loved thinking that. She and Emily were going to be living together. True, the house wasn't much yet, and they had just started unpacking that morning, but they were thrilled to finally get to be living together instead of 45 minutes away. Suddenly the girls heard a knock at the door, and Maya jumped up to answer it. "Hi, I'm Sara," a girl at the door smiled. "I'm Maya, nice to meet you," Maya greeted, taking the girl's outstretched hand. "Surprised someone as beautiful as you moved here, it's a nice change," Sara teased. "It's nice to see someone decent around here," Maya laughed, and Emily, from the couch, could see the way Sara looked Maya up and down. "So did you just move here?" Sara asked. Maya nodded. "Why? You're too pretty to be living in a neighborhood like this," Sara smirked. "Couldn't afford any place else," Maya admitted. "Wish I would have known you for awhile- then you could have stayed with me. I'm usually not the type to be near people, but I wouldn't mind having someone as gorgeous as you living with me," Sara flirted. Maya blushed. Emily was pissed. NO ONE made Maya blush. Emily herself had only gotten the girl to blush maybe 4 or 5 times since she's met her three years ago, and yet a girl she barely knew made her blush like it was nothing. "I'm flattered," Maya smiled. "Flattering sexy girls is my specialty," Sara smirked, placing her hand on Maya's arm, and again Maya blushed. Emily had tried not to pay attention to the way Sara eyed Maya's body, or how she made Maya blush twice in less than two minutes, or how she flirted better than anyone she'd ever seen, with her FIANCÉ no less, but when she seriously touched Maya Emily had enough. "Hi, I'm Emily, Maya's fiancé," Emily forced a smile through as she spoke through her clenched teeth as she walked behind Maya and wrapped her arms protectively around Maya's neck. Maya smiled, but glanced a warning back at Emily, not liking the way she had put an emphasis on fiancé. "Hi, nice to meet you too," Sara smiled, but Emily could see that it was smaller than before. "Well I should get going... But Maya maybe we could get a coffee sometime?" Sara asked. "Yeah that'd be-" Maya started but Emily interrupted. "Yeah bye Sara," Emily stated, shutting the door before Maya could finish. "OK would you like to explain to me what the hell just happened?" Maya snapped. "Maybe the fact that a girl you barely knew was flirting with you? Or made you blush twice in under a minute, which is half of what I have in three years?" Emily shot back. Maya sighed. "Then you have no reason to worry. She was flirting. And a girl I barely know. I would never do anything like that to you," Maya sighed. She understood exactly where Emily was coming from. They had been there before, except Maya had been the jealous one when Paige was constantly flirting with Emily. "I know... I guess I'm the jealous one now. I never knew how you felt with Paige till now," Emily admitted. Maya smiled. "Hey, I had to flatter her. She was nice, and this isn't exactly a go happy neighborhood. I figured if we have some friends that aren't drug dealers that we might be able to stay out of trouble," Maya giggled, kissing Emily's cheek. "Well I'm not sure if it was the flirting or calling you sexy, but I think she's interested in being MORE than friends," Emily grumbled. Maya smiled apologetically. "Baby, I'm sorry, want me to make it up to you?" Maya asked, giving Emily puppy dog eyes. Emily grinned mischievously. "Only if you are willing to do what I want," Emily smirked. Maya blushed, and Emily's grin only got wider. "So what do you want Emily?" Maya whispered softly in Emily's ear. "Mmmm... I want... Ice cream," Emily giggled childishly. Maya stared at her. "You are really a five year old sometimes," she chuckled, starting to walk to the freezer, only being stopped by Emily's arms wrapping around her neck. Emily placed a gentle yet skin tingling kiss under Maya's ear. She then ran her arms ever so lightly up Maya's arms, causing the shorter girl to get goosebumps. Emily smirked, then whispered in her ear, "I wasn't talking about the ice cream from the freezer."


	2. Sara and Paige: The Plan

_Hey guys! You're all gonna kill me for this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it and review anyways! You'll seriously cry and want to kill me though. I wanted to kill me as I was writing it! Haha. Read and review!_

Maya woke up to the sound of water running and smirked. Then she stopped herself. As much as she wanted to join Emily, she knew that they couldn't afford to use much water yet. She sighed and rolled over, wincing. She wasn't used to waking up without Emily by her side. True, that had only been happening for three weeks, but Maya was completely used to waking up with Emily's arms draped around her waste and their hands locked. After a few minutes the water shut off and Emily walked into the room. Maya had drifted off, and Emily smiled as she kissed the shorter girl's cheek. Maya grinned and blinked her eyes open, and Emily pecked her lips softly. "Morning baby," Emily whispered, tucking a piece of hair out of Maya's face and behind her ear. "Morning," Maya yawned. Emily quickly got dressed and climbed back into bed beside Maya, wrapping her arms around her waist and kissing her neck. Maya smiled and turned over, curling into Emily's embrace. "I love you," Maya whispered. Emily grinned and placed a gentle kiss on Maya's lips. "I love you too," she answered. They were the last words Maya heard before she fell back asleep.

Emily woke up with a jolt to the ringing of the phone. She jumped out of bed and grabbed it. "Hello?" she asked. "Oh, hi Emily... It's Sara..." Emily heard the voice on the other end. Emily was sure Sara was hoping Maya would answer. "Hi," Emily replied in the friendliest I-hate-you-and-want-to-burn-your-face-off-but-I-am-being-forced-to-be-polite voice she could manage. "Is Maya there?" Sara asked hopefully. "No... she's in the shower," Emily lied, smirking to herself. She felt a bit guilty about lying, but she was glad to hear the longing and disappointment in Sara's voice as she answered her. "Oh... Well could you tell her I called?" Sara asked. "Whatever," Emily grumbled before hanging up. Maya sighed and walked up behind Emily, wrapping her arms around the talkers girls neck. "You didn't have to lie," Maya had to stand on her toes to whisper in Emily's ear. Emily fell back on the couch. "I didn't feel like satisfying her, she's been flirting with you since we moved here," Emily grumbled, closing her eyes. Maya crawled up beside her and hugged her neck. "She stopped flirting, she's just being friendly," Maya grinned, kissing Emily under the ear. She knew that drove Emily crazy. "Well I don't like it," Emily mumbled. Maya smirked, then answered, "Well I do. Not because of her, but you getting all jealous is cute. And SUCH a turn on."

Later that day Emily woke up in a bra and underwear. She smiled down at her sleeping fiancé wearing the same attire as she quietly slept in Emily's arms. Maya stirred slightly but quickly fell back asleep. Emily couldn't help giggle at her cuteness. Maya groaned and blinked her eyes open, and Emily brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Morning sleepyhead," Emily chuckled. Maya yawned and smiled. "Morning," Maya whispered, gazing into Emily's eyes. Maya leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on her fiancé'e lips. Emily grinned and kissed back softly. "Sleep well?" Emily asked. Maya nodded and rested her head on Emily's chest, placing a gentle kiss on her neck. Emily ran her fingers through Maya's hair. Suddenly the girls heard a knock at the door. "I bet that's Sara," Emily grumbled. "Be nice," Maya warned. Emily threw on a robe and walked downstairs to open the door. "Hi Sara," Emily forced a smile. "Hey, I was wondering if Maya wanted to go see a movie with me?" Sara asked. Emily was about to lie again, but she thought about Maya's words. She knew Maya would never betray her, so she called Maya downstairs. "I would love to go," Maya answered when Sara asked her. She ran upstairs and got dressed before making her way back to the door. "Bye, love you," Maya smiled as she kissed Emily on her way out the door. "Love you," Emily answered, sighing as she watched them drive off in Sara's car.

Maya smiled as she got in Sara's car, then stopped short as she saw who was also inside. "Paige?" she asked. "Maya! Hi," Paige greeted. "Oh, Maya this is my girlfriend, Paige," Sara smiled. "Yeah, I know who she is, she dated Emily for awhile," Maya tried to hide the sneer in her voice. "Oh... OK then..." Sara smiled, trying to take the edge off the girls. In the car ride Maya wasn't sure why, but she got angry at the sight of Sara and Paige holding hands. The movie was short, and Maya was back at her house in less than two hours. "Bye Maya!" Sara called as she dropped her off. "Bye," she muttered. She walked into their house quickly. "Sara's dating Paige," Maya stated as she walked inside. "Wait, what?" Emily asked. "Yeah! She's dating Paige!" Maya snapped. "OK... Why is that a problem?" Emily asked. "Because she's dating a crazy bitch!" Maya cried. "Um, I dated Paige for awhile too," Emily reminded her, a bit unhappy at how angry Maya was that Sara was with someone. "I know but Sara doesn't deserve Paige! She deserves way better!" Maya nearly yelled. "Are you saying I don't?" Emily snapped. "No, that's not what I mean," Maya sighed. "Really cause that's kinda what it sounds like!" Emily threw at her. "Are we really going to fight over this?" Maya asked. "Well you seem jealous that she found someone else to make her happy! I swear you think I'm the bad guy in all this!" Emily yelled. "Well you kinda are by the way you have been acting! You're acting like you're jealousy crazed!" Maya shot back. "Oh yeah I'm the one acting crazy, because a girl we barely know has been constantly making moves on you! An engaged woman!" Emily cried. "You think it didn't bug me when Paige constantly made moves on you?" Maya screamed. "We were still dating then! That was easier to break up! But she is flirting with someone who is in a commitment!" Emily shouted, slamming her hand on the coffee table. "We'll let me make that a bit easier for everyone. Now she can flirt all she wants with a single women, because I am done!" Maya screamed. She threw her ring off and stormed out the door, leaving Emily standing there in shock as tears started to flow consistently down her face.

Sara smirked as she watched the screaming match between Emily and Maya through her binoculars. "How's it going?" Paige asked. "Perfect. They're fighting like cats and dogs," Sara laughed. Paige smirked. "Great. I can't believe this is working," she laughed. Sara joined her. "I know. Trust me, we'll break them up in no time. When we're done with them they will hate each other so much they'll want to kill each other at the sight of the other one, and then we both get our girls," Sara smirked. They laughed menacingly as they continued watching Emily and Maya's fight continue, smirking when they saw Maya throw off her ring and walk out of the house.


	3. Already Too Late

_Hey guys! So... You might kill me for this... Or you might be too sad... But I hope you enjoy! I promised someone that this would be the reunion chapter, but it was too good a cliffhanger to continue. Next chapter will be a beautiful reunitation between our girls, along with Sara and Paige getting what they deserve, courtesy of Hanna, Spencer, and Aria. Enjoy!_

Maya forced tears back as she walked up to Sara's house. As she knocked on the door she couldn't help glancing over at her house... Well... She wasn't sure who's house it was at the time, and she was too upset to care. Sara opened the door and gasped when she saw what state Maya was in. She didn't question Maya- she simply let her inside and closed the door behind her. "What happened?" Sara asked as Maya took a seat on the couch. Maya quickly explained the fight to Sara. "Oh, Maya I'm so sorry," Sara whispered, pulling Maya into a hug. "It's OK. Thanks for being such a good friend," Maya coughed. Sara smiled at Maya, and Maya was too upset to notice the angry look that entered her eyes at the word "friend."

Emily tried to keep herself together as tears flowed down her face. She had called Maya at least 8 times and each time there was no answer. As she tried again she got the same result and burst into sobs. As she walked upstairs into the bedroom she caught sight of something she hadn't ever noticed before- a picture of them- their FIRST picture. Maya had it in her coat pocket. Emily smiled and felt more tears flowing as she remembered their first kiss. She hadn't even known Maya kept it. She fell back on the bed, sobbing into a pillow. She was too distraught to even notice her phone was vibrating- or that the caller was Maya. If Emily would have seen it, Maya might have been OK.

Maya screamed as another bullet shot past her. God why wasn't Emily answering her? She had called Maya like 10 times! Maya was able to crawl into the bathroom, and her hands fumbled with the lock. She let out a relieved sigh when she heard the click of a lock, but let out a yelp as she heard pounding on the door. Tears flowed down her face as she clung to her phone, trying to reach Emily. No answer. No answer. No answer. She finally gave up and called Hanna. No answer there either. Maya's phone suddenly died. She let out a sob and started to cry into her knees. Suddenly there was a splintering sound and a shatter of wood fell down as Paige's hand broke through the door. Rapid shots were fired and Maya screamed as one hit her in the shoulder. Paige couldn't reach the locked handle, and she continually shoved against the door. Maya crawled weakly to the side of the window, but her vision was quickly blurring. "I'm... I'm sorry Emily..." Maya whispered. The last thing she saw was the door opening, and then it was black.

Emily's head shot up at the sound of gun shots. Suddenly she heard a scream, and instantly knew it was Maya's. She jumped up and ran next door, bursting through the door to meet a gun pointed at her chest. "Well hello Emily, I was hoping you would join our little game," Sara smirked. "I swear if you've hurt her," Emily snarled, but Sara simply laughed. "I haven't laid a finger on her. Though I can't say the same about Paige," Sara grinned. Emily felt adrenaline pumping through her veins and before she could stop herself she punched Sara in the face and knocked her out cold. She grabbed the gun and ran upstairs, seeing Paige pounding on a door and hearing screaming from inside as rapid shots were fired. Emily held the gun at Paige. "Back away from the door," Emily warned. Paige smirked and held up her own gun, but before she could take aim Emily shot the gun out of her hands and the barrel cracked. "Now, I think we have an understanding. And oh, by the way, Sara might need some medical attention," Emily sneered. Paige rushed down the stairs as Emily burst through the door. Too bad it was already to late.


	4. Reunion and a Bitch Smack Down

_Hey guys! It's the reunion and the beat down like I promised! Hope you enjoy!_

Maya woke up in a small white room. She groaned and looked around, seeing four sleeping figures she never thought she would again- Hanna, Spencer, Aria, and her beloved Emily. She felt tears at the sight of her fiancé... Well, her ex fiancé. Maya let out a small whimper as she stared at her blank finger. She flipped so her back was facing the girls. "I'm so sorry Emily," Maya choked out, clinging to her pillow. "It's... It's OK," she heard the voice behind her. Maya slowly turned and saw Emily beside her bed. "No it's not, I... I was jealous and stupid and wrong and a bitch and totally oblivious to your feelings," Maya whispered. "Yes, you were, but that doesn't mean I don't love you," Emily smiled, fighting tears, as she brushed a strand of Maya's dark brown hair behind her ear. Maya grinned at the feeling of Emily's hands, and leaned against the taller girl's frame as Emily climbed into bed beside her. "I love you too," Maya whispered. "How did I get here?" she asked after a moment of silence. Emily wasn't sure how to answer. She didn't feel like re-living the entire experience of almost loosing Maya, so she just placed a kiss on her forehead and whispered, "I'll explain later, you need to rest." Maya nodded and rested her head on Emily's shoulder. Emily locked their hands together but Maya pulled back, looking shamefully at her ring finger. "I'm sorry I got so mad," Maya whispered, a stray tear falling from her eye. Emily's hand was quick to brush it away. "Maya, I admit that I am upset at your reaction, but I'm not going to hold it against you. We've made it through everything life could throw at us so far, and I'm not going to let one bad thing ruin all the amazing things in our relationship. And I know your not in a proper position to be asked or anything, but Maya, will you marry me... Again?" Emily asked, both girls letting out a breathy laugh. Maya nodded and hugged Emily's neck. "And I promise I won't throw another ring at you," Maya teased, causing both girls to laugh again. "You mean this one?" Emily asked, pulling a familiar silver circle out of her pocket. Maya grinned even more and kissed Emily as she slipped the ring onto her finger. "I love you Emily," Maya sighed happily as she hugged her again. "I love you too Maya," Emily replied. "Aww!" the girls were interrupted by the sound of three familiar voices squealing in unison. Both girls giggled and turned to see the beaming faces of Hanna, Spencer, and Aria. Emily smiled at them. "Guys, can we have a minute?" she asked. They nodded understandably and walked out, smiling at us once more before closing the door. "So... Emily... About us... I mean we can't just forget it happened... can we?" Maya asked. She didn't want to bring up the topic- in fact she wanted to avoid it completely, and spend forever curled up in Emily's arms- but she knew they would have to talk about what the fight meant for them. It wasn't going to end like a fairy tale where everyone gets a happily ever after. "Well... I mean you're right, we can't just forget it happened. Words were said that I'm sure neither of us are proud of, but I love you, and we will make this work. I promise you, nothing's ever gonna take you away from me," Emily whispered seriously. Maya smiled. "Yeah, you can't get rid of me that easily," Maya teased. Emily giggled and the girls kissed again before curling up together and falling asleep in each other's arms.

Hanna, Spencer, and Aria walked quickly through the night, with Toby, Ezra, and Caleb close behind. "Can you remind me again where we're going?" Toby asked. "To teach a few bitches a lesson," Hanna simply stated and continued walking. When they arrived at Sara's house Spencer pounded on the door. "Hello?" a girl who the liars knew was Sara asked as she answered the door. Hanna answered her with a hard punch to the face. Sara stumbled backwards in shock. "Where's Paige?" Spencer snarled, pinning Sara to the wall. Sara simply pointed upstairs and gasped as Spencer threw her on the ground. "Hanna and I have some business with a certain red head bitch. Give her what she deserves Aria," Spencer growled the order. "With pleasure," Aria smirked, and kicked Sara hard in the side. Sara gasped in pain and grabbed her stomach. Hanna and Spencer quickly made their way upstairs where Paige was watching TV. Hanna grabbed her and before she could move she kicked her in the side and punched her. This went on for awhile until both Sara and Paige were badly injured. "We'll drop the charges against Maya if a word isn't said about this little pow wow. But if you squeal to anyone attempted homicide officers will be at your door faster than you finish telling Hanna snarled at the girls on the floor in pain. The girls left with satisfied grins on there faces while Toby, Ezra, and Caleb followed in shock and silence, to scared to question what the hell had just happened, or where their girlfriends had gotten the strength to do what they just did.


	5. Take Advantage of Me

_Hey guys! Think you'll enjoy this chapter until maybe the end!_

**This chapter is rated boarderline M for sexual content**

Maya woke up in Emily's arms, smiling as she curled her arms tighter around the taller girl's neck. Emily looked down at her and grinned, pecking her lips and running her fingers through her hair. "I'm actually kinda bummed that Sara and Paige didn't want to fight back charges. I would have loved to say a few choice words to the bitches," Emily snarled. Maya laughed. "Yeah, but hey, they got a beating and the girls weren't arrested for it. I think they know to back off for now," she giggled. Emily sighed. "Yeah, you're right," she grinned. Maya chuckled and sat up to give the other girl a quick kiss to the lips before she settled back down into Emily's protective embrace. She smiled as she recalled everything she and Emily had been through in the past two weeks. Neither Sara or Paige had dared to say a word to any of them, and they had a day set for their wedding. Life had turned from amazing to ugly and back to amazing in a flash before both their eyes. Maya smiled at the memory of Emily re-proposing and then the unexpected yet EXTREMELY welcome... Surprise...

Flashback:  
"Emily?" Maya called as she walked inside. There was no answer, but the house had a strong fragrance of exotic flowers. Maya curiously walked upstairs and into the bedroom where she stopped in shock. There were roses all throughout the room, with a small note on the bed. "Meet me in the car- Emily." Maya excitedly walked out back to Emily's car and smiled as she saw Emily sitting inside. "Um, what's going on?" Maya asked as she got in. "Oh, it's a surprise. So wear this," Emily smirked, covering Maya's eyes with a blindfold. "OK, but will this car ride be long?" Maya asked. "Sort of, but it's worth it, I promise," Emily grinned. After about 45 minutes Maya felt the car stop. "OK, keep the blindfold on, come on," Emily instructed. Maya slowly got out and let Emily guide her until she stopped. Emily pulled the blindfold off and Maya looked around, a bit confused. They were "We're... Camping?" Maya asked. She tried to be enthusiastic, but she hated camping. "Yeah! Come on!" Emily squealed, leading her inside the small cabin. When Maya got inside she was shocked- there was a bed- like, a real BED. "We're... Not camping... Are we?" Maya asked quietly. "Well, no we are, but there IS a bed, and Toby took the liberty of installing a decent shower... There's nobody around for miles and miles... Oh and Hanna has supplied us with wine. Actually I think a little too much, there's like 10 bottles here, but whatever," Emily smirked. Maya felt Emily's arms around her as she swept Maya's hair to the side and started lightly kissing her neck. "Emily Renee Fields, are you trying to take advantage of me in a secluded cabin in the woods?" Maya asked. Emily flashed an evil grin before answering. "Of COURSE not. You're mine, I can do whatever I want to you," Emily whispered in Maya's ear. She sucked lightly on Maya's skin and felt a sense of mischief when she heard Maya moan. That bed had quite a work out that night, and by the time the shower had turned off the hot water was completely gone.  
End Flashback

Maya couldn't help but smirking at the memory. Emily laughed at her face. "What are you thinking about?" Emily asked, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "You," Maya replied. "When aren't you?" Emily teased. Maya blushed and kissed Emily's cheek. "You're a dork," Maya joked. "And you're adorable," Emily replied, kissing Maya's lips softly. Maya smiled but pouted when Emily pulled away and stood up. "I'm going to shower," she explained. "Want some company?" Maya smirked. "Always," Emily smirked over her shoulder, already heading to the bathroom while she was closely followed by Maya.

Later that day Emily held her naked fiancé in her arms in their bed watching TV as she teased the shorter girl by tracing her skin with her nails, never quite going over the area she knew Maya wanted her to. Every time she got close she felt Maya's muscles tense and heard a slight whimper of disappointment as she passed. Maya hated and loved this torture at the same time, and wasn't entirely sure how it was possible for her to love Emily's hands on her body when they weren't at the places she REALLY wanted them. Emily loved teasing Maya like this. She found Maya's reactions to her teasing adorable. Maya was barely containing herself from jumping the naked girl holding her... Again... But she was exhausted from the shower. Emily suddenly ran her hand ever so lightly over her chest and Maya gasped in surprise, which quickly turned into a moan. As much as she liked being the dominant girl, she liked this new Emily- taking charge. Maya yawned and Emily smiled a sincere smile- not a smirk, but a smile of concern. "Tired?" she asked, running her hands down Maya's bare sides. Maya started to shake her head no but yawned in the process. Emily grinned and kissed Maya's cheek. "Get some rest babe, you need to relax for a bit," Emily instructed, lying Maya back and kissing her softly before covering her with a blanket. As Emily started to stand Maya grabbed her hand and stopped her. "Stay with me?" Maya asked. Emil smiled. "My... We won't sleep if I do," Emily started. "I promise I will, pleeeeeease?" Maya begged. Emily sighed. "You're lucky your cute," Emily teased before climbing into bed and wrapping her arms around Maya. "Goodnight Maya," she whispered, dropping a soft kiss on her head. "Night Em," Maya mumbled back, her eyes already beginning to close and sleep already beginning to overtake her.

Emily sighed happily as Maya slept with a smile on her face. She kissed her softly before getting up slowly and throwing on clothes. She walked downstairs and turned on the TV. A few hours passed before there were any interruptions. Suddenly the phone rang and Emily grabbed it. "Hello?" she asked as she held the phone to her ear. "It's not over. This isn't the end, it's the beginning." Emily heard the voice and then the click of a phone hanging up. The phone dropped from her hand, and Emily was too shocked to pick it up. She knew who the voice belonged to, and she knew what it meant. Paige was still after them, and there was no way she was about to give up easily.


	6. Music Session

_Hey guys! Sorry the update took longer the the others, I've been busy. Anyways, I hope you don't mind I used South of Nowhere characters, but I love Spashley and thought it'd be cool to have them be friends. Their stories are so much alike. Anyways, enjoy!_

Emily quickly hung up the phone. She heard Maya cough upstairs and knew that she was awake, so Emily slowly walked upstairs and into their bedroom. Maya smiled at her and Emily tried her best to smile back. Maya instantly saw that something was troubling her so as Emily sat down she wrapped her arms around the taller girls neck. "What happened?" Maya asked. Emily quickly explained everything and leaned into Maya. "I'll kill the bitch," Maya snarled as she ran her fingers through Emily's hair. "No you won't. She hasn't threatened us since the incident, and if we do something it will just stir up trouble," Emily pointed out, climbing out of Maya's embrace and pulling Maya down into her arms. Maya snuggled up to Emily's body and kissed her neck softly. "I hate it when you're right," she sighed. Emily laughed. "That's because you hate being wrong," she teased, kissing Maya's head. Maya pouted and buried her face in Emily's shoulder. The girls stayed like that for awhile, although neither of them knew weather it had been for a few minutes or two hours. Time was unmeasurable between the two. It was Maya who spoke, breaking the silence. "I miss this." Emily was lost in thought, and Maya's words took a moment to reach her ears. "Miss what?" she asked. "This. Us just lying like this spending time together," Maya hummed quietly, keeping her eyes closed. Emily smiled down at her and closed her own eyes. That's when she heard the knock on the door. She groaned and sat up unwillingly to answer it. As soon as she did she regretted it.

"P...Paige..." Emily's voice stuttered as she looked at the red head in front of her. "Emily... I want to talk," she started. "There's... There's nothing to say," Emily whispered. "Yes there is," Paige tried, starting to walk in. Emily quickly blocked the entrance. "I don't think that's a good idea... And I don't have anything to say to or hear from you," Emily closed her eyes, fighting tears. "Emily please listen-" she started but Emily interrupted. "No Paige, you listen. I'm done. We're done. You hurt Maya. That's too much. We are over. Maybe someday I can be your friend again, but... But not today. Goodbye," Emily sighed, closing the door and locking it behind her.

"Who was it?" Maya asked as Emily retreated into the bedroom. "Just a salesman," Emily answered. Maya saw right through the disguise and knew something was wrong. Emily wouldn't make she contact. "Something's up Em," Maya sighed. Emily groaned and leaned back on the bed. "Paige was here," she mumbled. "What did she do?" Maya suddenly looked fierce and angry. "Nothing, she wanted to talk. I just told her it was over and maybe I would be able to be her friend in the future," Emily explained. Maya relaxed some, but she still looked tense. Suddenly Emily's phone buzzed. "Hey, I gotta get to work babe. You going to be alright?" Emily asked. Maya nodded and Emily pecked her lips before getting dressed for work.

Maya watched Emily's car pull out of the driveway and sighed. She always was bored when Emily went to work. She pulled out her guitar and started stunning one of the many songs she had written. The tune brought a smile to her face as she remembered writing it. Most of her songs had something to do with her gorgeous fiancé. This particular one she had written for Emily's birthday. Maya got lost in her music and the harmonious melodies filled the house for the next few hours. Suddenly the phone rang and as Maya answered it she was confused. "Hello stranger." Maya knew she had heard the voice before but she couldn't figure out where. "Hello? Who's calling?" Maya asked. "Shame on you Maya. Don't even recognize the voice of your best friend." A wide grin crossed Maya's face as she pin pointed the voice of her old best friend- Ashley. "Ash! Hey! It's been so long! Wait, how do you have this number?" Maya asked. "Open your door," she heard Ashley's voice. Maya opened the door and smiled. Her best friend was standing there- the same brown eyes, curled brunette hair that went down to below her shoulders with a strip of pinkish-red in the bangs, thin frame that was at an even height of 5'2, and smile wide as her face. "Ash!" Maya cried, pulling her old friend into a tight hug. "Miss me?" Ashley grinned. "Duh! What are you doing here?" Maya asked. "Well I knew you moved to Rosewood and I decided to visit. Then when I was here I realized I had no idea where you were so I asked around and met a blonde girl named Hanna. She gave me quite the "do you know her" test, then when she was sure I was who I said I was she gave me your address and number," Ashley explained. Maya laughed. "You still with Emily?" Ashley asked. "Engaged," Maya grinned. "Me and Spence too!" Ashley cried excitedly. "She here?" Maya asked. "Yeah, she's at our motel room," Ashley answered. Maya smiled and hugged her friend again. She was glad Ashley was still with her- she knew Ashley and her blonde haired beauty Spencer had been through some tough times, especially with Spencer's mom not accepting her as a lesbian. "How's Paula?" Maya inquired. "Accepting. Really accepting. Which is weird, but awesome at the same time," Ashley grinned. Maya giggled. "Well come on in, but careful, there's instruments everywhere," Maya chuckled. "Where is this Emily? I still haven't met her," Ashley asked as she stepped inside. "She had to work, but she'll be back later. Anyways, you have your guitar I see," Maya observed the electric guitar strapped over the back of Ashley's black leather jacket. "Always," Ashley grinned. "You wanna jam?" Maya smirked. Ashley returned the grin, a mischievous glint in both girls eyes. "Paramore?" Maya suggested. Ashley chuckled. "Crushcrushcrush," they suggested in unison, setting off a round of giggles. The girls still knew each other so well. After a minute they had set up, cleared out space in the garage, and had the door open. Maya plugged in her guitar and smirked as she started to play and sing while Ashley started her own guitar.

"I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this

If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this now

Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
No, oh

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
More than this  
Ohoh ohoh ohoh  
Oooh..."

The girls finished with a final guitar chord and laughed. "That was awesome!" Maya heard the voice of not Ashley, but Emily. "Oh, thanks," Maya grinned. "Ashley, this is Emily. Emily, this is my old best friend from California Ashley," Maya introduced. "You seem to know who I am more than I do you," Emily laughed. "Oh my god how could I not? The famous "bad ass rocker chick Maya Anne St. Germain from SanFrancisco" falling in love? It was like, headline news in our town! And my god, she never shut up about you on the phone! It was always " Emily did this" or "Emily said that," it was kinda cute how hard she fell for you," Ashley smirked. Maya blushed heavily. "Oh! And the time she told me about when you guys- OK, that's enough outta Ashley," Maya quickly stopped her friend. Emily smirked, causing Maya to blush more. "Well it was great seeing you Maya, and great to finally put a face to the name Emily, but I gotta get going. Spencer will be wondering where I am," Ashley offered her goodbyes. "Alright, you should stop by later with Spence! Tell her I said hi and congratulations on the engagement!" Maya called. "I will!" Ashley called back before getting in her car and driving away. "Well, we have a few hours till they stop bye," Emily smirked. Maya grinned back, mischief sparkling in her dark orbs. "Well, then, what do ya wanna do?" Maya asked. "I have some ideas," Emily laughed before crashing her lips to Maya's in a passionate kiss.


End file.
